Insulating glazing units are known in which glass panes are held by means of adhesive in desired relation to a separator frame defining a dead air space between the panes and in which a channel around the periphery of the assembly is filled with a sealant material. German Laid Open Application DT-AS 23 45 169 shows such an insulating assembly which is constructed by applying a pressure sensitive adhesive to attaching surfaces of a separator frame so that the frame is held in position when it is laid down on one pane and a second pane is pressed down on the frame. The peripheral channel between the frame and portions of the panes extending beyond the frame may be filled with sealant material without displacing the separator frame.
While the above structure offers advantages in ease of assembly, the pressure sensitive adhesive tends to hold the frame out of contact with the surfaces of the glass panes and both the pressure sensitive adhesive and the sealant tend to intrude between the frame member and the glass panes to pry them apart because of the area of frame member adjacent the pane surfaces.